Windshield curtains are utilized for numerous reasons, mainly for protection from sun damage to the interior of a car, for privacy especially in recreational vehicles and vans, and for reducing heat build-up in an automobile parked in the sun.
Some of the heretofore available windshield curtains are supported by conventional curtain rods or tracks which do not allow for the easy removal of the curtain assembly if desirable. Furthermore, when the curtain or curtains are moved to their open position, they tend to distract the driver or obstruct the driver's vision due to their bulkiness. The curtain supporting hardware must also be permanently affixed to the interior of the vehicle, thus, damaging the interior thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,957 discloses a quickly removable curtain assembly for covering the inside of a vehicle windshield. The curtain assembly disclosed therein includes an opaque cloth panel for covering the windshield and front side windows of a vehicle such as a van or recreational vehicle. While this curtain assembly is removable, it is not retractable. To remove the bulky material, one would have to fold it in some manner to reduce its size to a size manageable for storage.
Other advantages and benefits of the present invention are described hereinafter.